


Against Nature There Can Be No Winning

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Holds Us Together, Pull Us Apart [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Magic-Users, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was anything worth the risk? The penalty for using magic was death, and how could Gaius ever forgive himself if he were to blame for another lost kin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Nature There Can Be No Winning

“If I can’t use my magic, I might as well die.”

Gaius was no stranger to the extreme dramatic vein that all kids had at this age, but there was something different – much more broken – on Merlin’s crestfallen face. He wondered, not for the first time, how it would be to have been born into such a power and being unable to use it.

Still, was _anything_ worth the risk? The penalty for using magic was death, and how could Gaius _ever_ forgive himself if he were to blame for another lost kin?

He had given Hunith his word – the boy would live – even if it made him hate him.

(But this wasn’t the one he was bound to lose for his own fear; and that wasn’t the one he would mourn in life and death, knowing it to be his fault that it was no longer near.)


End file.
